twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FlyingScotFilms/My TWR Crusade
' This is my first blog post! I've only been a part of the Thomas Wooden Railway Community Wikia page for a few months, and I already love it! Even though my time as a YouTuber in this community has been short( 1 year and a few months), I have been a long time fan of Thomas and Friends, watching Thomas-related YouTubers, and of course, collecting and playing with Thomas Wooden Railway. I guess I should introduce myself. My username is FlyingScotFilms, but you can call me Dax. I am 12 years old, live in Wisconsin, USA, have been a long-time fan of Indiana Jones, Star Wars and other sci-fi films. ' ' I first started watching Thomas before I was even a year old. My parents had been flipping through channels, and then Thomas came on. I instantly loved it and wouldn't watch anything else. My love was for Thomas. My parents, apparently, had never heard of this talking blue steam engine, so they did some searching and found Thomas The Tank Engine toys. They ended up buying me my first Thomas( well I would assume it was the first one they got me), which I still have to this day, now repainted as my RWS Thomas MKI. Soon they bought me more TWR, and I had an entire system going. Of course, I didn't play with just wooden railway, I played with Trackmaster, and Take Along, but I never strayed far from the good old TWR! Continuing to expand my TWR empire, my parents started taking me to an event in Illinois, about 45 minutes from where I used to live. Going to Day Out WIth Thomas was one of the best things that ever happened to me. I went to this event in 2009 and ended up getting the yearly DOWT wooden railway exclusive item. Almost every year after that my parents would take me to DOWT and get me the yearly item. ' ' Around 2014 I started to hit a dead spot in my love for Thomas. I continued to go to DOWT and even got Flying Scotsman one year(one of the best things I've ever done, accidentally). I did sometimes pull out the old engines, make a layout, my parents would tell me to clean it up, I wouldn't, then they would get mad and the cycle would repeat a few times. ' Around 2017 we moved and I missed Illinois, and Thomas and Friends was something I had very fond memories of from when I lived in Illinois, so I got back into it, and I got back into it hard. I started finding ways to earn money, mostly chores, and I started buying Ertls for some reason. I did buy some other things that weren’t Ertl, but it was mostly Ertl. When I got bored with Ertl, I started buying Tomy. I spent around $600 on Tomy and Ertl, which is insane! But then I started thinking about the Bachmann and Hornby Thomas ranges. And then I started buying those! I even made an HO/OO scale layout! This is what I was into for almost a year. But then, Wooden Railway started to creep back into my life. At first, I said to myself that I couldn’t buy both Wooden Railway and HO stuff, so I decided to continue with the way things were going. But then I saw a 1992 Wooden Railway Gordon on eBay for only $25! I knew that I had to buy it, so I did. When I did so I got feeling, a feeling I hadn’t felt for a long time, the feeling of Wooden Railway, so I bought Ryan and 92 Thomas and 92 Percy. I had a craving for Wooden Railway. It made me feel good, so I bought more and more and more. A year and a half later I had a Kingdom of Wooden Railway once again. To this day I upload TWR videos to YouTube and updates to Twitter. This is just part of my “TWR Crusade”, and I know there is a lot more to tell, but those are stories for another day. So in the meantime(if anyone actually reads this), you guys can tell me about your stories as TWR creator or longtime fan. Thanks for reading and if this gets popular, I might make more. ' '-FlyingScotFilms - Dax Category:Blog posts